


Breathe

by Cohava



Series: First Blood [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Time, Coda, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2018, author is very late on her prompts, but Buffy gets the hang of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day # 14Prompt: CunnilingusBuffy won't let Faith one-up her in her own bed.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a little coda to my fic Throw Me a Boner; it's not altogether necessary to read it before this one but more smut is good, right? Enjoy ;-)

Okay. Ohh-kay. 

She could do this.

Still dizzy from her own orgasm, Buffy studied her enemy. It looked… weird, from this angle, squishy and wet. A mass of tangled curls surrounded it—well, Faith evidently did not believe in intimate grooming. Which was… perfectly fine. Great. They could be all one with Mother Nature. 

This was fine. 

“Everything okay down there?” 

Faith was more amused than she had every right to be, especially since she’d just given Buffy the best sexual experience of her life. Best out of two, yes, but it still counted. It was so unfair. 

“Yup! All good. Just trying to decide, you know, the strategy.”

“It’s not a vampire, B. It’s a pussy. Unless you wanna stake it…” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Buffy nearly choked.

“Uh, hard pass for now. I think I’m good with the beginner plan.”

“Then begin, for fuck’s sake.”

“Um.”

Buffy leaned closer still. Faith smelled… not bad, exactly, but the scent was strong and Buffy wrinkled her nose experimentally, trying to get accustomed to it. She poked… it… with a finger, very tentatively—just brushing, really, tracing its contours, parting the labia just a bit to expose the puckered inner flesh. Buffy sucked in a breath involuntarily and Faith shivered.

“Oh! Do that again!”

“Huh?”

“Breathe against me. I liked it.”

Faith’s hips undulated, emphasising her words. Despite her teasing, she seemed really eager for Buffy to… do the thing, and Buffy couldn’t help but feel a little flattered. Obediently, she blew air gently against Faith’s quim a couple of times. Faith gave a little grunt of pleasure and her hips bucked again. 

Here goes nothing, Buffy thought, leaning forward and taking the plunge. She gave it a long, exploratory lick, noting with satisfaction how Faith sighed and pressed into her. She had assumed it would taste bad—well, she’d heard guys tasted bad and it all always sounded a little gross anyway—but, to her surprise, it was okay. 

A little salty.

She licked her own lips slowly, trying to decide if she actually liked the taste, when Faith grabbed the hair.

“Buffy, you fucking tease!” she laughed. “Is that how blondes are like in bed all the time? Christ, no wonder Angel went evil!”

Buffy bit her thigh in retaliation, but there was no venom in it. She realized that Faith sounded really… really into it, really into her, and really really desperate for Buffy to keep going. it was a heady feeling, and Buffy smirked; she had finally regained the upper hand. 

“Okay, ‘F’, take it easy and get comfy. I’m going to go all out now.”

“You better,” Faith breathed. 

Buffy smiled, and started licking in earnest.


End file.
